


Mending

by Kazhig



Series: Enchanting tales from the DSMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Brother Technoblade, Dadza, Fix-It, Found Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kinda also - Freeform, Phil and Tubbo have a discussion too, Platonic Relationships, Protective Ranboo, Protective Tubbo, Suicidal Thoughts, Techno Tommy and Phil finally talk things out, don't ship minors, he messed up big time but he's trying, just once, they're both scared for Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhig/pseuds/Kazhig
Summary: It's never to late to run away, right ? After the Doomsday, Ranboo, Tubbo and Tommy run away from the Dream SMP to get away from the adults who failed them.  They use this time away to discover themselves and mend their mistakes of the past and some relationships too.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Enchanting tales from the DSMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146077
Comments: 14
Kudos: 693
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!, Cute MCYT





	Mending

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing work in like.... Years. But it was fun to do and I'm happy to offer you an alternate reality where they talk their issues out and see that none of them are 100% right or wrong. Also, I made art inspired by this because that normally what I do, drawing, I don't write that much so check it out here : https://twitter.com/i/events/1347584123012050945?s=20 
> 
> (the link will be at the end too)

He remembers the heat of this summer where Wilbur and him took an official stand against Dream and created L’Manberg. He remembers the laughs and the peace he felt even tho they were going to war because he had a home and friends. Recalling this heat and memories warmed his heart.

But now, the heat was not the one of a summer, it was one that he knew too much, one of TNT and explosion. On his knees, the blood pouring from a head injury was covering half of his face as he stared, dumbfounded at what used to be his home. He couldn’t even say “remnants” or “ruins” because nothing was left. Nothing. 

He looked up at the dark sky and saw his father figure and hero, celebrating their victory. In a way, he lost them too. No more family, no more home, no more friends ?  
He turned to see the other members of the smp who were standing on the staircase leading to the Prime path. Niki, Eret, HBomb, Fundy… the looks they gave him… Nevermind, no more friends either. He turned back to the destruction, TNT still exploding in the distance. Footsteps approached him and then a hand was on his shoulder. He probably had another injury here because this gesture hurted him but he knew who it was without checking.

“Do you hate me too ?” he asked, this voice sounded so far away and empty.

“No Tommy, why… Why do you ask that ? This isn’t your fault.” answered Tubbo.

“ They all do. I’m the Chaos bringer or whatever. I keep bringing destruction and if it’s not that then it’s loss and wars.”

Ranboo joined them, closing his book and gave Tubbo a worried glance. Tommy continued, taking his head into his hands.

“I have nothing left… I let you give the disc to Dream because I thought MAYBE it’ll appease the bastard while I reconvene and get your trust again BUT NO. And now...now we lost. And it’s my fault, everybody hates me and they’re right. I’m selfish, I fought for them but wasn’t able to win and I just bought more destruction… Like Wilbur did…”

Tommy turned to face the two other teens, the dust of the explosion sprinkled in his hair, the eyes tired and red, tears starting to finally come out. With a desperate but somewhat hopeful tone he asked:

“Do you think they would love me again if I was a ghost ? Like Ghostbur ?”

Tubbo and Ranboo shared a horrified look before Tubbo fell to his knees and got Tommy into a tight hug. For a moment, Tubbo saw the Tommy he hadn’t seen in ages, the teen, the child who liked the sunset, his cow and music. 

“Tommy, please, never says that again, maybe you did bad things but you are a child”

Ranboo stepped a little closer and added:

“Yes, you are a child and I think they all forgot that. You’re what, 16, right ? And you fought wars ? With the god-like figure of the server ? You deserve a break man.”

Tubbo, still hugging Tommy looked down on the ground and with the weight of this realisation sinking into his tired bones whispered:

“We all do” 

Ranboo and Tommy heard that and they knew the ex-president was right. They were 3 teens who got wrapped into this shit show and when they made mistakes, because all kids do, they got blamed but never helped. The adults found scapegoats and never asked themselves the right questions. And now Tommy and Tubbo were closer to dying than half of them while they were the youngest. Ranboo clenched his fist at this thought. He won’t lose his friends to this madness.

“Let’s run away”

Tommy and Tubbo looked up at him, then at each other and giggled.

“What ?” 

“Nothing, nothing it’s just that before the last war, Tommy and I thought about that, running away. But we still had hope for L’Manberg”

They all looked at the crater. Tommy sighed

“I guess we lost that too.”

“Does that mean you’re going on a vacation ?” 

The 3 teens turned to Ghostbur who arrived and handed an umbrella to Ranboo to protect him from the rain. They stayed silent then Tubbo spoke again:

“There’s nothing for us here apart from wars and … death”

“But Tubbo, the discs ... “ 

“Tommy, we can just go away for a time, just… run away, be free, please. Let’s go explore and find a place for us, no more sides, no more wars, just us three”

Tomme fell silent and watched his two friends who looked at him with this desperation and tiredness they shouldn’t have. 

“Ok. Let’s gather our things and get the fuck out of here.”

None of them had that much belongings, Ranboo brought his pets and books, Tommy an ender chest and Tubbo brought BeeInnit who miraculously survived. They met up in front of Tommy’s base and decided to write a quick letter, just in case somebody cared enough about them to worry.  
“People, friends” they wrote, “ we are going away. We are old enough to take care of ourselves but definitely not old enough to be part of this deadly mess you call politics. We (Tommy and Tubbo) are on our last lives and we want to know peace before we die. It seems it’s only realistic for us to have that safety if we’re together without any of you. Good bye, even if you don’t miss us, we will miss all of you but we have, need and want to go. Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo”

In the end of all those preparations, the dawn of a new day and era was here. They thought about the direction they’ll be heading towards. They couldn’t go north because they would meet with Technoblade and Logstedshire, west were explored by Fundy and south were Tubbo’s old base and the ocean monument. They wanted something new and inhabited so of course, they marched east, toward the rising sun. For that, they had to go around the crater that used to be their home, like a last goodbye. They all stopped a few minutes, staring at the vast wasteland. None of them cried, they probably cried too much before. Luckily or sadly, nobody was here to wish them good luck or stop them. Tommy knew Dream was going away too, he hoped he wouldn’t go east too. 

So they walked. They passed Pogtopia and Techno’s old base and continued. The more they walked, the more their steps went lighter. Despite the fact that none of them slept the night before, they smiled and laughed along the way. When the stars started to show themselves, they stopped and set up camp. They were in a clearing, next to a river. No trace of society, no building in sight. They were all on their own and alone, the night was going to be chilly and yet, they ate their food while smiling and laughing. They did rounds to avoid getting jumped on by mobs or even people from the server who for a reason or another could have gone after them, Ranboo who apparently as a hybrid didn’t need that much sleep took the longest one to let the other sleep. During that time, as he was calmly listening to the crackling of the fire, his phone rang. Surprised, he quickly pulled it up and moved away a little bit to not wake up the other. The name “Philza Minecraft” was displayed on his screen, he hesitated but picked up:

“Hey, Ranboo, how are you ?”

The man sounded jovial and casual. Ranboo took some time before answering

“Hm, you know, my home got blown up but good, good, how are you ?”

“Oh yeah, sorry about that. I’m good but that’s why I was calling you, do you have a place to stay ? Because you could come with us !”

Ranboo stayed silent. This idea was… enticing. Phil had been nothing but good to him and Techno tried to warn him and kinda protect him yesterday. But. He looked at his 2 friends, huddled together in their sleeping bags. Home isn’t a place, it’s people.

“No. I can’t, I do have home.”

“Where ? You’re not in … around L’Manberg, we checked”

“Everything is fine. Bye Phil”

He hung up and turned off his phone. Philza Minecraft was a good man. Tommy told him he was his dad but Phil didn’t even ask questions about his youngest son. Ranboo didn’t know what to think about that. He didn’t know what this fact told him about Phil or Tommy. But as he looked at the young man, soundly asleep, he felt a pant of guilt as he realized that somehow, maybe he took Tommy’s place in Phil’s heart. He hoped and prayed to all the stars in the sky that he was wrong. That Philza and Techno still cared for Tommy. That if one day they came back to the Dream SMP, there would be people to welcome Tommy back. To welcome all of them back. 

They walked the day after and then another 3 days. They found a village and after killing a few mobs and getting some emeralds, they traded for new clothes.  
Tubbo and Ranboo gave up their suits for shirts and they also got some coats to protect them from the weather. Tommy still had the coat Techno and Phil gave him in his ender chest so he just traded for some clothes. He refused to get a new coat even though Ranboo and Tubbo caught him staring at the turtle helmet and the coat with teary eyes. They decided to stay at the village just one more day. They were tired, they didn’t notice that before, the haste of leaving the Dream SMP behind being a priority for them but now… Now Tommy can feel the burns itching again, his head pounding and each movement makes his body ached in a terrible way. Tubbo who took some fireworks shots, again, is in the same situation, and Ranboo who was spared by Techno and Phil, just feel blameworthy watching his two friends wince each time they move. Could he have stopped this madness ? He was friends with Techno and Phil but with Tommy and Tubbo too ! He knew that Tommy wasn’t as selfish as the others made him out to be and that the joy he saw on the boy's face when he was with “the Blade” was real and not just another scheme. He knew Technoblade was weak to peer pressure and that they fucked up when they tried to execute him without a trial. He knew Tubbo was just an inexperienced child who was lost and alone because he tried to keep his home and people safe even if that meant losing everything he owned and himself in the process. He knew Phil was just trying to keep his friends and family safe even though it apparently meant killing one of his sons and help totally destroy the home country of the other. If they all just sat down and talked this out, maybe… maybe... Ranboo sighed and decided that mourning a future that could’ve been theirs wasn’t worth it and decided to try to find some regeneration potions to help his friend in a present tense. Tubbo had felt the look of his friend on his back and already knew what he was thinking. They both talked about this, without Tommy because mentioning Phil or Techno seemed to upset a lot the youngest. He glanced at the boy in question, they were on a bench, at the border of the village. In front of them, there was a big and wide prairie where horses and cows wandered freely. They stayed in silence, listening to the wind and birds and then Tommy broke the silence.

“Did I ever told you how sorry I was for what I told you in the community house ?”

Tubbo answered without looking at his best friend:

“Yes. And I told you to not apologize, we both messed up”

“It doesn’t mean I shouldn’t apologize. Maybe I should have done more of that… apologizing…”

“The whole server should have apologized more. We all messed up but none of us dared to acknowledge that. “

“Do you think one day, it could be like before… before the wars when we could go see Niki and get to eat some pastries and not a disappointed look ? Or joke with Dream without fearing he might decide to blow up everything we loved for one bad pun ? Just...one big group of friends...one big family …”

Tubbo sighed

“Maybe… but for now, we’re going to our own little group of friend, our own little family, the 3 of us”

“You count me in too ?”

Tommy and Tubbo turned to see Ranboo the hands full of potions and tears gathering in his eyes. The two boy laughed at the enderman hybrid:

“Yes of course tall bitch boi ! “ exclaimed Tommy

“You may me awkward but you’ve been nothing but good to us. You’re our friend Ranboo !” added Tubbo.

Ranboo couldn’t help but smile. He did the right thing by not going to Phil. He needed them and they needed him. Home isn’t a place, it’s people. 

They kept on walking for another month. They had to stop to build a boat to sail across an ocean and used the occasion to have fun on the beach. Tubbo and Tommy played games in the water while Ranboo was chilling on the sand, then they all got together to build a big sand castle. It was refreshing to be armourless but not scared for their lives. Tommy didn’t say anything, but he was happy to finally have fun on a beach with friends. They decided to stay a few more days on the beach. They called ghostbur in the dead of the night because they knew the ghost wouldn’t be sleeping since he didn’t need to unlike all the other members. 

Ghostbur was happy and said that he re-built L’Manberg. He invited the teens to come and see but they reminded him that they were on vacation. Ghostbur’s voice tone got a little sad so Tommy promised him he’ll send him the coordinates to their new home so the ghost could come see them. That made him more joyful and he talked more about how things were on the server. Apparently, all of the members were out doing their things. Philza had come to Tommy’s base and got the letter but didn’t say anything about it. Dream was gone and the authority was now Eret. But nothing needed judgement, there were no conflicts. Tommy went silent at this news because he knew that it meant that they were right, he was the chaos bringer but Ghostbur unconsciously reassured him in a way:

“The server seems dead without you Tommy. There’s no animation, no events, no more interactions between all of them.” he said lightly.

Tommy didn’t know why but this warmed his heart.  
The following morning, after gathering enough food and water,, they went onto the boat and sailed, still heading east. In the end of the afternoon, they found an island. And not any island, a mushroom island. They didn’t know why but they knew it was it. That was their home. So instead of building a camp, they built the foundation of a house and continued building it well into the night. They put it twenty blocks away from the beach on a hill.

“We can all go to sleep, no hostile mobs can spawn here “ said Tommy happily  
“How do you know that ?”  
“Phil taught me.”  
And with that, they all put a bed and slept. Ranboo woke up first and prepared breakfast. They spent two other days finishing the house. It was a big house, in cobblestone, cut stone and wood. It had 2 stories and a room for each teen. They had common rooms like a library where they could sit and play board games, a kitchen, a bathroom and a dining room with a big table where they could eat together.

Tommy crafted a bench and took his jukebox out of the ender chest.They watched the sunset, silently listening to the music, smiling. They were home. Their home. In a place where nothing or no one could hurt them. They gave Wilbur the coords and went to sleep. 

During the next day, they all finished settling. They arranged a little place to welcome bees, turning the mycelium into green grass to have flowers. Ranboo built a home for his pets and Tommy found a mushroom cow. For an unknown reason, Tommy seemed to have grown on the cow and she was named Henriet by the boy.

They all lived a peaceful life in perfect harmony. Ranboo never felt like he was third wheeling because he was totally fine on his own when Tommy and Tubbo went out together and when they were always accepting when he came to them. They learned that he didn’t like eye contact and never made fun of him for that. They remembered he didn’t like water so when he sometimes didn’t get home in time and the rain started pouring, Ranboo learned that one of the boys, if not both, would run outside with an umbrella to get him home safely. The three of them grew closer and they all knew for the first time in ages a time of peace, safety and trust.

One day, Tommy was sitting on the beach he spent days making. He had set up a little expedition in a desert they went through, took multiple stacks of sands and then on the way home took some corals and sea pickles. He built all on his own and he was really happy and proud. He did that for his friends so they could continue having fun on a beach. He smiled at the memories he already made on this sand. Ranboo came and sat beside him.

“Are you ok ? “

“Yeah, yeah, I was wondering… “ Tommy let out a small laugh “Do you think Phil, Wilbur and Techno would be proud of me for building something else than a tower ?”

Ranboo shot him a surprised look. It was the first time that he mentioned Dad and brothers since Tommy quickly told them about the biome. 

“Yes, I’m sure they would “

“You know… I don’t think I ever made them proud… Wilbur was proud of me when I gave up the disc for our independence but that doesn’t matter anymore since he decided to blow up the country in the end. But Phil and Techno…. I have known them for so long and they never EVER seem satisfied with me …”

Ranboo took some time to answer before coming to a realization

“I think Techno raised the bar of expectations for you way too high.”

Tommy looked at Ranboo, confused, so the hybrid pursued his explanation:

“Techno is like… a god, he’s good with swords and with words, not with people though but that’s like… not that much of a flaw, well yes but compared to how he succeeds in basically everything else, it’s nothing. He’s good at strategies and at grinding, he won so much championships, he’s basically a legend”

Tommy couldn’t help but smile at the recount of all the success of the man he considered sometimes like a brother. Ranboo carried on:

“And Phil apparently had known him for the longest, right ? And in you, he saw potential as well and just didn’t think about reevaluating his expectations. But you’re not good at grinding, you’re good at making people smile and at gathering them ! You are good as a leader, as someone who helps people stand up for themselves ! Maybe one day you’ll get the patience and determination to grind like Techno does but for now you’re still young and have skills but not ones that Phil acknowledges. “

“You really think that ? “

“Yes. I don’t think you or Phil are inherently bad persons. You two are just lost.”

He stayed silent, asking himself if he should say the next sentence:

“You know he called me, the night of the first day we travelled ? He wanted me to go with them, Techno and him.”

Ranboo thought for a moment Tommy would be jealous and angry but the boy seemed as confused as he was when they started the conversation:

“Why didn’t you go with them ?”

“Are you not angry ? “

“Well, would I want to be with one of my best friends who’s like a brother and my dad ? Yes but I know they don’t want me I mean… Phil maybe would be happy but Techno ? Techno…”

Tommy looked down and hugged his knees

“Techno hates me.” 

Ranboo stared at the boy and saw the remorse Tommy could feel but there was also a lingering determination in his eyes as he looked towards the ocean. That’s when he noticed. The beach was facing the west. He thought it was for watching the sunset but it was also the direction of the Dream SMP. 

“I didn’t go with them because when he asked me if I had a place, I told him I had one. I had you two.”

Tommy turned his head toward him with a beaming smile 

“Yes, you do”

They sat here, eventually watching the sunset, Tubbo joined them with a disc, Chirp. They listened to the music laid down in the sand, eyes looking up to the stars, making wishes on every shooting star they saw. 

And thus, they lived like this for another 2 months.During that time, Ranboo discovered he liked to draw. He spent his days drawing instead of just writing his memories.Sometime, he spared with Tommy and both of them got better at fighting. He helped Tubbo with his bees and then the three of them tried to make a cake with the honey they collected. This experiment needed several trials to finally succeed but Ranboo couldn’t remember when was the last time he laughed that much. He was definitely happy with his past self who proposed this idea of running away.

But after the 2 months, Tubbo and Ranboo noticed that Tommy seemed more on edge. He never lashed out at them but he started to go explore and did more and more expeditions out of the island/ He would come home covered in blood. Not his, the blood of pillagers, zombies, creepers. His injuries from the exile and wars had mostly healed by now, he just had a lot of scars and sometimes got new ones during his travels. They decided to do an intervention when he came home one night, in the middle of it, multiple gashes in his clothes and 2 arrows sticking out of his right shoulder and a third one in his thigh.

“I raided a mansion !” He said, holding proudly a totem of undying in his hands. 

Tubbo and Ranboo shared a concerned look and just got the supplies to patch up the young soldier boy. 

“Tommy, you have to stop “ Tubbo just said

“Stop what ? “

“Don’t play dumb. You just got better but recently you’re becoming reckless again. If you don’t want to stop, at least explain yourself.”

Tommy stayed silent and then asked in an almost whisper Ranboo and Tubbo almost didn’t hear :

“Did I do the right thing by leaving the Dream smp ? “

Both Ranboo and Tubbo let out a surprised “What ?” and Tommy immediately explained himself 

“I let Dream win ! We gave up on the discs and our friends and we let Dream get out well and alive even though he destroyed EVERYTHING ! At least Techno and Phil had their reasons but DREAM ?? He just wanted us to suffer and have fun and he got that ! And he has the discs to remind himself that every day !”

“Is that why the discs are so important ?” 

Tubbo and Tommy looked at Ranboo and both of them realized they never explained the story of the discs. Unconsciously it was like a taboo subject among them. 

“Yes. The discs for me represent my rebellion against Dream. I was the first one to go against him. Because even though he was nice, the issue was not that he was and is powerful, it was that he had been corrupted by it. He would punish anyone who didn’t get in line and he showed me this by stealing my discs. “

‘And then” continued Tubbo “ it became a symbol for our friendship. Because we both fought against this tyranny. They would also represent the hope of a better future when we listened to them as we talked of peace and safety at dusk during the war”

“Didn’t you gave Dream 2 discs ? To get the Independance ? Isn’t he like… the official owner now ?”

Tubbo smiled proudly at his best friend as Ranboo spoke about this selfless act that gave them months of peace. Tommy smiled too a little and said:

“Yeah but no. L’Manberg…. was kinda like the disc. It was a symbol of rebellion against Dream and a symbol of our friendship with Wilbur, Niki and Fundy. But by giving the disc to Dream, I may have freed my friends but I shackled myself. Because Dream now had power over me with the discs. That’s why I wanted them back, when Dream has them, it’s like I have a sword of damocles just above my head. “

“Couldn’t you just… give up the discs ? Find new one ?” 

“Oh I do have other discs that are dear to my heart”

Saying this he thought about the kindness Chirp evoked him, the melancholy Pigstep and Wait held in his heart… he stayed silent for a moment, a sad smile on his lips. 

“”If you stand for nothing, Burr, what’ll you fall for ?”” quoted Tubbo. 

Ranboo saw the determination of the two other teens burning into their eyes. He wasn’t there when they fought the god-like figure of the server. But he knew the fight had been violent and intense, some part of the server still held scars over these battles. 

“Ok, but then hurting yourself by going into these expeditions is stupid ! How are you meant to go back against Dream if you are not in a better shape ?”

Ranboo’s voice was full of worry and pleading, it almost hurt Tommy but he replied:

“Ranboo, what if I became weaker during our time here ? What if he comes back and I can’t protect you and Tubbo ? What if I come back and just continue the cycle without never ending it ?” 

Ranboo kneeled in front of Tommy to be at the same eye level

“Tommy, you are like mending yourself right now, ok ? You used mending on a sword before, right ? When it’s on the verge of breaking like you were a couple of months ago, do you go against a damn god with it or do you take time to mend it ?”

Tommy said nothing but in his eyes, Ranboo knew he won this battle. Tubbo and him finished patching the boy and sent him to rest. They were both exhausted but still sat at the table in silence for a few minutes. 

“Maybe we’ll be alright” declared Tubbo

“Of course we will.” 

“I know, I know but like …” Tubbo took his head into his hands before speaking again “ do you know I came here because I thought it could be fun to be on a server, meet new people and have fun with Tommy ? But so far, I only got deaths, wars and betrayals. I don’t recognize the person I used to be and I’m not sure I’m proud of who I am today. “

“That’s why we’re here. We all have been through hell and back. We need this time to have fun and grow up like the kids we still are in order to know who we will be as adults and be proud of that !”

Ranboo’s tone was reassuring and determined and Tubbo knew he was right. He realized he didn’t know the age of the teen hybrid or what he had gone through before arriving on the server. But he knew that they deserved this time and “vacation”. All three of them were still kids in the end and they deserved to finish their childhood in peace.

After this night, Tommy stayed a little more at home and worked on a mine. He went to do some more expeditions but sometimes Tubbo would come along. Ranboo came too, one or two times. They discovered and raided an ocean monument, got to a stronghold by accident while exploring a mine shaft, found an icepick biome and played in the snow. Tommy jokingly put a Antarctic Empire banner to claim the biome for Phil. “If I remember well, he liked this biome !” he explained to his friends. When he went out alone, he was more careful and prepared. Ranboo and Tubbo never had to treat his injuries again and they were so proud of Tommy for that. 

One day, Ghostbur came through a Nether Portal. Tommy had set up a portal but it wasn’t the one Ghostbur used. When Tommy saw the ghost of his brother, the happiness took over the interrogations. It’s been at least 4 months since he saw his brother. 

“Ghostbur, finally you made it ! How did you get here ?”

“Phil showed me how to travel on the Nether roof !”

His tone was playful and naïve, as usual but the implication of Phil being here sent chills through Tommy’s spine. He looked past his brother towards the new portal he could see in the distance and saw the silhouet of his dad, leaned against the portal frame. 

“Did he say anything ?”

“He was wondering if you were all alright !”

Tommy didn’t know how to feel about this response. He turned his back to the portal and invited Ghostbur to follow him:

“Come Wilbur, Ranboo and Tubbo are going to be happy to see you ! I have so much to show you !”

Indeed, Ranboo and Tubbo were really happy to see Ghostbur. They showed him their house, the beehives, the beach. They discussed and kept on going well after the night had set down. Tommy was so happy to see Ghostbur again, he missed him a lot.

“You know we’re looking in ways to kill myselft, right ?” said Ghostbur seemingly out of nowhere. 

“What the fuck ??”

“I want to be resurrected. I was like the guardian of L’Manberg but… L’Manberg is no more. And I feel like you need Alivebur right now.”

Tommy stayed silent for a moment. He loved Ghostbur and protected him since the day Wilbur came back as a ghost. He would miss Ghostbur but he wanted his big brother back. 

“You know that I kinda understand what you did.”

“Hm ?”

“When you choose to blow up L’Manberg even if we just got it back. Even if you were paranoïd and crazy and hurt me and Tubbo, you knew… you knew L’Manberg was gone and would only bring trouble in the future”

“I loved L’Manberg”

“We all did. It was our home, our symbol of hope against Dream. That’s maybe why what you did was still wrong in the end. I think… I think I would have accepted that you blew up L’Manberg if Dream didn’t have a chance to get a say in this. If he didn’t have the control for once.”

Tommy stayed silent, a fire silently growing inside of him, he looked at his brother’s ghost and said:

“Ghostbur, I’ll miss you but I can’t wait to see Wilbur again to punch him and thank him for the lesson.”

“I have no idea of what you’re saying but if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Tommy smiled at Ghostbur. 

Ghostbur ended up coming back several times. He took part in the activities and seemed happy to spend time with the teens. He brought a ukulele to Tubbo and played songs with him around a firecamp, Tommy and Ranboo singing along. Phil always stayed in the distance, like he didn’t know how to approach the teens without breaking this bubble they made for themselves. 

That wasn’t an issue for Technoblade apparently, who appeared on the doorstep one morning as Tommy was getting out for a new expedition. Tommy stared at the piglin and snarled:

“Uh uh, hell no, not today” 

And just closed the door into Techno’s face. Ranboo was the only one who dared go out this day. Tubbo was still shaken by the sight of the piglin and Tommy had too many conflicted emotions to be productive. So they both spent the day inside, Tommy curled up in bed and Tubbo mindlessly playing music on his ukulele. As Ranboo went home at the end of the afternoon, Techno was sitting on the beach, facing the ocean. Weirdly, Ranboo thought, Techno had the same look Tommy had when he looked toward the Dream SMP. 

The next day, Techno was not in sight. Tubbo decided to try to finish his beefarm with the redstone Tommy brought from his mine.  
The afternoon was hot and there was something wrong with his redstone but he couldn’t figure out why.

“Do you need any help ?”

He didn’t need to turn to see who was behind him:

“Hello Phil”

“Hello Tubbo, do you need any help ?”

“When I see how you helped Wilbur or L’Manberg, I think I’m gonna pass on this one, thank you. “

Phil stayed silent before retorting in a more stern voice:

“I did what I had to do”

“Whatever help you sleep at night Phil.”

“I needed to send a message”

That made Tubbo stand up and laugh

“A message, wow” He laughed even harder and then he struggled to breathe so he stopped. He sighed.

“Phil, do you remember the day after I was put as a president ? I was looking for stuff and ok, maybe I shouldn’t have stolen stuff in other people’s chests but do you remember what you told me ? That you were ok with the governments if they were good with the people.”

Phil hummed and nodded and Tubbo continued:

“Do you know what I see when I look back at that day ? I saw myself, a traumatised kid who had no idea of what he’s doing and a father and responsible figure, who could help him you know ? Help him be good with people, give him a lesson to put him on the right tracks. But **you** didn’t and **I** messed up. I know I did, what I did with the exile, the butcher army, the house arrest, the execution, all of that, it’s just guilt on top of my traumas now.”

He turned to face Phil and put his finger in his chest accusingly 

“But **you** never help even though you could have ! **You** stayed silent even though you could have sent your “message” ages ago and maybe help avoiding all this mess and destruction . Because I would have listened to you, you know ? **We all would have listened to you !** Techno would have listened to you, Tommy would have listened to you ! **But you remained silent** ”

He moved away and gathered his redstone.

“I messed up and I’m sorry for that. But you messed up too and I never got an apology for that. Even Tommy apologized. “

Philza looked at Tubbo, a teen he considered like one of his bois too, a he went back to his home, speechless.  
Once he was home, Tubbo collapsed on the ground which proceed to send Tommy into a panicked state:

“What happened ? Are you alright ? “

“Yes, yes, I … apologized to Philza Minecraft” 

They both stayed silent.  
“But I also confronted him. Because if there’s one thing I understood is that we shouldn’t get all the blame for that. We were lost and none of them helped.”

Tears started to roll on his face and Tommy sat beside him and hugged him. Ranboo who was reading upstairs went down and seeing his friend in distress, silently joined the hug. 

When later Tommy saw Techno outside the house, he didn’t hesitate. If Tubbo could do it, then he could too. He took ender pearls just in case and went to face the piglin. Techno turned around and stared at the young man. They both stared at each other. Like always, Tommy broke the silence:

“I fucking hate you, you know that ?”

“I share the same sentiment towards you”

“And I considered you like a friend… a brother even”

“And you still betrayed me”

“YOU WANTED ME TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND”

Technoblade was about to reply but Tommy didn’t let him talk. Because that’s what he was good at, speaking over people but also, he knew that if he let Techno spoke, they would just end up in the same cycle as before

“NO NO NO, you don’t get to speak, you only saw me as equal and worthy when I was adhering to your ideals, you wanted me to be like you even though it meant for me betraying all I stood for and my friends ! How could that have been good for me ? You are ok on your own and have Philza, I am ok with L’Manberg and have Wilbur, OH YEAH RIGHT, I DON’T”

He waived his arm around, angrily. He was tired of screaming without having anyone actually listening to him. 

“I lost everything Techno and that includes you because **you were my friend** and I understood and acknowledged your ideology and that’s why I had to “betray” you because you were going to make a big mistake and I had to do everything to protect the people and what I loved.”

He took an ender pearl out.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, I truly am because like I said, you were my friend. My brother. My hero. But you killed my best friend, allied with my abuser and worst enemy even though I told you what he did to me and then you destroyed my home country and last memory of Wilbur. So I think we’re even.”

He threw the ender pearl into his room, the window was left open for that and let Techno alone. He should have waited for an answer but couldn’t. The exchange already drained all of his energy. He did regret not having hugged the piglin because he still missed him. He missed the chemistry they had, when they played with the dogs and went exploring the areas around **their** home. He settled hugging the coat Techno and Philza gave him and stayed there, curled up against the wall well after the night was here. 

Ranboo went to see the two adults as they were leaving. 

“Are you coming back here ?” he asked

“Yes” answered Techno without hesitating “I’m not done with that… with Tommy.”

Ranboo hummed in agreement and looked around him.

“You know we chose this place because Phil taught Tommy this biome was safe ?”

Philza looked surprised and a little soft at this.

“He speaks little about you two but when he does, he speaks highly of the both of you. He wears the turtle helmet and uses the Axe of peace when he goes into his expeditions. When we found an ice picks biome, he claimed it for Phil. He’s so proud of all the accomplishments of Techno…”

“Maybe but he’s still betrayed us” snarled the Piglin, turning towards the portal. 

“Maybe you disowned him and for you he’s dead but to Tommy… He still has hope to mend his relationship with you and will defend you and your honor if he has to.”

He sighed and fought his enderman instincts to look both Techno and Phil directly in their eyes.

“You may hate him and he probably does too but **you still matter to him**.”

Ranboo started heading back to his home and conclude the discussion by saying

“If only y’all had put your pride and bias aside for 2 minutes, and actually talked and listened to each other…. Maybe all this mess could have been avoided"

After this eventful day, they all carried on with their works and project. Tubbo found a tutorial on how to make his redstone work next to his bee farm. He had to admit, he smiled when he recognized the writing. Tommy worked hard in the mine, Ranboo and Tubbo joined him sometimes. Mining without an impending war or doom above their head was definitely less stressful and fun. He found diamonds and gold that he shared with his friends. One evening, he came back up to find Techno on the beach. He was filthy with dirt and dust from a day in the mine and totally exhausted but he sighed and went to sit beside the piglin.

Again, they sat in silence but this time, the silence wasn’t filled with anger and hatred. It was a comfortable one. And this time, Technoblade was the one to start.

“Your betrayal hurt me you know ?” he said in a low voice.

“I know and I’m sorry but it was what I had to do.”

“I considered you like a friend. I thought that what we were doing would be good for the both of us”

“You were wrong. But I wasn’t in the right either” 

“I didn’t know what Tubbo meant to you.”

“And I didn’t know you were scared for your life on this podium.”

That made Technoblade turn his face toward the young ex-soldier and in a genuine surprised voice he almost screamed:

“Are you serious ??”

With a smirk, Tommy retorted :

“You are the Blood God, the Blade ! You never die ! Of course I trusted your skills !”

And with a little more bitterness in his voice, he added:

“Plus, you were supposed to be the overprepared and smart one… You could have given Tubbo an ender pearl and got the fuck out the festival. That’s what I thought you were going to do. I don’t know what Wilbur thought though.”

“Wilbur ?”

“I wanted to join you on the podium, I had the ender pearl ready for that… But Wilbur told me not to, I don’t know if like me he believed in you or if…”

Tommy thought about what Ghostbur told him… Maybe one day he’ll see Wilbur again. Which Wilbur though ? He didn’t know but he truly hoped it wouldn’t be the one of the festival. He pursued his thoughts

“Or if he knew you would kill Tubbo and that it would make me hate you, proving his paranoïd point that we couldn’t trust anyone.”

They both stayed silent again. Then Tommy put his enderchest on the ground and took the jukebox and a red and gold disc out of the chest. He placed the jukebox and put the disc in it. Pigstep started to play. Smiles crept on both of their faces. They listened to the music as the sun set down on the horizon. Tubbo, Phil and Ranboo knew they shouldn’t interfere with this moment. The music was mending a broken relationship of the past but there was also a silent promise for the future while they were both enjoying the present.

When Tommy went into his room that night, before going to sleep, he took out his chest a distinct white and blue shield that he put onto a nail on the wall. When he fell asleep, a smile and memories of a distant past full of laughter with his family accompanied him into his rest.  
Somewhere in the arctic, a piglin went down a ladder into a crater below his home. He feel like it was ages ago that this place was called a “den” by a certain raccoon boy. But he let his anger blew it up with TNT, like he did with this country. He sighed and looked at the cobblestone, yellow concrete and bell that was in his inventory. Maybe he should mend what felt now like a mistake. You know, just in case.

Luckily for Philza or Techno, Tubbo wasn’t resentful. This kid had a heart of gold and after his confrontation with Philza and receiving an apology from the oldest as well as a promise he’ll try to do better, Tubbo was back on speaking about his projects and farms with the Angel of Death. When Techno came one day, Tubbo expressed his remorse for the execution and his participation in the butcher army.

“But don’t forget that you betrayed me, killed me, sent me to respawn multiple times with fucking fireworks and destroyed everything I owned, my home and my country.”

“Yeaaaaaah…. I had my reasons but sorry about that.”

Tubbo let out a laugh and continued working on an iron farm. He finally could make one since they were out of Dream’s control. Techno looked at the boy who was working hard and mumbling to himself with a slight smile. He was content that the boy had not the weight of a nation on his shoulders. The boy and him had this weird relationship where they could banter and argue about a subject, a mechanic of the game or just spend hours together in a mine in silence as they both grinded before a battle for the others. They were like weird reflections of each other in the way where they both had a best friend they would protect from the whole world if it came to it, that they both could grind in the preparation of a war, that people have a lot of prejudices about them and that they were both really smart people, despite what the other could think of them.The one thing he was sure was that their relationship always had this mutual respect and he was kinda happy that he had that back. 

If Tubbo wasn’t resentful, they couldn’t say the same for Tommy. For days Techno watched Philza as he stared silently at his son. Techno and Tommy were on speaking terms but the boy seemed to do everything to avoid his father. He knew he shouldn’t avoid him forever but Tommy was so confused on Phil’s decisions that he was scared of the truth. Like for example that Philza only cared about Techno and never him, the stupid and uselless Gremlin child. At least Techno explained to him what he did wrong and what his ideals were so Tommy knew Techno didn’t hate him that much in the end. But Philza ? Philza was never clear about this subject.

He saw Philza only a few times before the exile, almost never during it, a little after and then… then on the obsidian, in the sky smiling and joyful as Tommy’s home and country blew up and as Techno shot him multiple times with the rocket launcher. He didn’t try to get Tommy’s side of the story, he just sided with Techno like it was an evidence. Tubbo told him about a lesson. What lesson ? “Don’t try and build something your father wouldn’t like if you don’t want him to blow it up while he’s laughing his ass off ?”

Everybody on the server tried to teach him a lesson. But were they trying to make him a better person or were they trying to fit him into a mold ? 

Wilbur blew up the nation to teach him a lesson, Tubbo exiled him to teach him a lesson, Dream blew up all his stuff to him a lesson, Niki and Fundy sabotaged their small chances of winning because they wanted to teach him a lesson… He was sorry for Philza when he sometimes caught his tired and shameful look, but he knew the lessons, didn’t necessarily learned them, but knew them. He didn’t need his father to come and tell him he was all wrong when he already learned that the harsh way.

Sadly for him, Phil wasn’t the only one who wanted to have a talk with him. And like Technoblade, Dream didn’t care about the bubble of peace the teens created.

“What the fuck are you doing ?”

Tommy froze at that voice but then the irritation took over and he relaxed as he let out an annoyed sigh. Really, when he left alone the house this morning without talking and started to build this huge coblestone tower the old fashion way and not the "quick with lava" way, he thought that everybody would understand that it meant “bad day for me, want and need to be alone, stay the fuck away from me”. He turned to see Dream, arms crossed, his expression was maybe hidden by the mask but Tommy knew the man enough to see the rage he exuded. 

“Nop, I’m out”

He let himself fall from the tower, heard Dream scream a surprised yelp and caught himself with his bucket of water. Once he was safe on the ground, he made two middle fingers towards Dream and started heading home. He knew the man wouldn’t give up so easily and oh surprise, he was right. Dream enderpearled in front of him, blocking his path.

“I repeat, what the fuck are you doing ? Why are you not back in the smp yet ?” 

“Because I don’t want to” answered simply Tommy “I have peace here.”

“Tommy” 

The boy struggled to keep his composure when Dream used this tone. It was the tone he used when he was angry, the tone he used just before he blew up Logstedshire. Tommy knew where it was going.

“I want you to listen to me carefully…”

Tommy cut the green man before he could finish

“No fuck you, this is my home, go away”

“Ok, I’m gonna blow this place up” 

Tommy could feel his whole body shaking, he knew that whether he felt fear or anger, that was what Dream wanted. He wanted someone to play with and for a reason or another, he chose Tommy. Tommy wanted to end it all, sure but not now. Now he was mending himself.

“ No Dream you won't”

That got Tommy out of his shaken state and he stared at the back of Philza who put himself between Tommy and Dream. Before Dream could react, Tommy laughed and clapped his hands:

“Wow, Dream congrats ! You have awoken Phil’s dad instinct ! Not even Technoblade shooting with frickin firework and me getting blown up by TNT falling from the sky could do that !”

The sarcastic tone in Tommy’s voice reminded Philza of Wilbur and it was not something he wanted to do right now. He turned to his youngest and said:

“Tommy”

“Nop, nop, I’m out. If you decide which one of you wants to kill me the most, I’ll be in my room. Bye~ “

Tommy started walking towards the house but he stopped and without fully facing Dream he declared:

“Dream, don’t think it’s me giving up, I’m not done with you and I’ll bring you down and get my disc back but right now …”

He started walking again and with a last middle finger for the adults, he joyfully exclaimed 

“IT’S MENDING TIME BOIS”

It has been 10 minutes since the commotion outside, Tommy was laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The whole thing exhausted him and he felt less pissed off than before so it would have been a good time for Philza to show up. As he thought that, someone knocked on the door. He didn’t get up and just let out a noise of acknowledgement . He knew it wasn’t Dream because the man wasn’t polite. Philza though, he would stab you with a smile. And like he predicted, Philza entered the room. His hat was off and he looked tired. 

“Can we talk ?” he asked.

Tommy said nothing and still didn’t get up but moved a little so his dad could sit on his bed. Phil did so and since he wasn’t ready to talk yet, he looked around the room of the boy. It was a decent sized room, not too big but not too small either. Next to the bed was a small table where several books were there, waiting to be read. A window brought light into the room and fully illuminated a desk where multiple plans and writing were laid down. On the walls there was a torn L’Manberg flag and… Philza sadly smiled at the shield proudly pinned to the wall, arboring their colors. The turtle helmet was on a chair, next to the door, so Tommy could grab it easily as he went out, Phil supposed. There were trophies of his expeditions that Tubbo told him about. Totems of undying, gold stolen from piglins, weird artefacts found in jungles ruins. There were photos as well. Pictures of Ranboo, Tommy and Tubbo having fun on their trip here and then having fun in their new home. Older ones with Fundy, Niki and Jack. Two stand out among all of them, one taken the day Wilbur and Tommy created L’Manberg where Phil could see his two sons and Tubbo, smiling like they already won all the battle they will face and another more recent. It’s one he took in their house, in the arctic, on christmas day. Tommy and Techno were beaming with joy as they opened their presents and he could see Ghostbur hugging Friend in the background. He huffed at the memory. He sighed and decided he was ready to mend things with his son. He just hoped the other would be as well. 

“I did what was the best for you” he started

“You are a shitty father figure. “ Tommy immediately replied.

“You don’t understand…”

Again, Tommy spoke and cut him off:

“You’re right, I don’t”

He got up and sticked his eyes into Phil’s. And pursued:

“Because I’m a fucking 16, that I understand nothing to politics and that the only thing I wanted was L’Manberg to be there and safe because it was the only place I felt like calling home and also the only thing I had left from Wilbur before he got crazy.”

“L’Manberg was only going to bring more wars and desperations ! The power corrupted Tubbo and they didn’t stand for what Wilbur stood for anymore !”

“And you couldn’t have used the time you used to get there early to come and discuss with me about that ? You just followed Techno and never heard my side of the story ! I was left alone, again ! And from all people, you two allied with **Dream** and **helped _him_ finally destroy L’Manberg ??**” 

Tommy almost screamed the last sentence

“We just had the same goal “ answered calmly Philza.

“Oh yeah because that makes it all better.”

“I didn’t forgave him for what he’s done to you” 

“Well if he stabbed me, you just helped him twist the knife. The fact that you didn’t like helping him doesn’t make me feel better Phil. “

“Tommy. I’m sorry you lost everything but I’m not sorry to have blown up this nation. Maybe I didn’t help, no, I did mess up. But now you c an start anew”

“I would have love for you to listen to my opinion, for once before you decided for me that I had to start anew. “

Tommy took his face into his hands and said:

“I accept your apologies because I fucking missed you Phil. But don’t believe I’m ever going to be the child you knew. Because if Techno had a reason to hurt me the way he did, you had none. “

“Thank you Tommy. Please remember, I always cared and will always care about you”

Tommy laid down again, an arm over his eyes and said:

“Just… if you want to pretend to be my dad, be a better fucking one”

Philza left the room. He felt lighter, they started to mend their relationship. Everything would be ok. When he went to the portal, Dream was still here, Techno who was waiting for him too. Dream was staring at the house and Philza spoke up:

“If you think about blowing up this place, I will find a way to kill you so dreadfully you’ll regret to be alive, will understand why they call me the Angel of Death and how I can be best friends with the Blood God”

Dream chuckled:

“Calm down old man, I’m not going to do anything ! This is funny ! _He has hope !_ ”

Dream turned back and entered the Nether. As he left for hell, he said:  
“This is going to be interesting”

Philza and Technoblade exchanged a look and both of them, without a word nodded. On the subject of Dream, they had failed Tommy several times, the both of them. They wouldn’t make the same mistake again.

After all these discussions, and during the month that followed, Philza and Technoblade came a little more on the mushroom island. Ranboo didn’t know if it was because they were bored or if they really enjoyed their company and when he brought up this question to Tubbo, the young man giggled and said he hoped for the latter but the right answer was probably a little bit of both. 

Dream was still lurking but he did only that so even if that pissed off Tommy, he did nothing, hoping for the green man to just grow bored and go away. 

Philza, Tommy and Technoblade went on expeditions and went far from any explored land. Those travels definitely helped them see why they considered each other family in the first. The adults were amazed to see everything Tommy learned on his own and Tommy was just so glad he could fight beside his dad and brother and not against them. Ranboo decided to help with the search about resurrection magic for Wilbur. BadboyHalo came with Techno once to help him and Phil decipher some grimoire Techno and Tommy found in a mansion. Nobody else from the smp came except Sam who decided to help Tubbo and Phil dry out the ocean monument which was close to the mushroom island. Tommy built a bridge and a railway to go to the site faster. 

Tommy also brought Techno and Phil to the ice pick biome so they could claim it officially. Tubbo and Ranboo who tagged along set up a quick podium and they all laughed as they did a “ceremony” for it. It was innocent, pure and funny, the teens loved it.

Ghostbur was also often there, he was totally “ready to die” and really happy his family was back together. Sometimes, they would have debate again on the subject of L’Manberg and what they all had done but those discussions were just that: debates, they didn’t hold a grudge anymore, no more hateful words, just opinions shared and misunderstandings cleared away. 

Ranboo started exchanging letters to Niki, giving her news and receiving some too. Apparently her and Captain Puffy decided to explore the world after Niki had finally finished her underground secret city. They met people who decided to come live into this city and the Captain and her lived happily their life of adventures and came home sometimes. She seems in a better state of mind than when Ranboo left her. They promised to each other that they would meet and Niki told Ranboo he had a place to stay in the city. They got some news from Quackity with only one letter sent to Ghostbur, he explained that he too, had been travelling and that maybe, one day he’ll find the island they called their home. He assured Tommy he would help him in his battle against Dream and Tommy returned the favor by sending Big Q a whisper on his phone telling him that as a young person as well, he would always have a place to stay on the mushroom island. Techno wasn’t sure about that because he figured that in the butched army, it was Quackity who took the lead and went for his head. But Ranboo and Tommy reassured him that Big Q had no more nation to protect and that they were sure he changed too.  
Surprisingly, they got news from Fundy with Ghostbut. As he was going to die, he decided to go see his son. Fundy worked hard on Drywater and it seemed that this activity allowed him to rethink his life. He seemed proud of what he built alone and proud of himself. Jack had joined him apparently and Manifoldland and Drywaters had a really good relationship.  
When one evening, they talked about how all of their friends changed for the better, Tommy felt a pant of guilt because that just proved they were right. Tubbo guessed that and reassured him:

“Tommy, they got for the better because there were no more wars. And you need to be at least 2 to start a war !”

“That’s true” exclaimed Ranboo “ And look, we were 3 on this island and we never fought each other, hell, Techno and Philza came and you didn’t start a war with them either !”

“Dream is the reason” concluded Tommy “and we will take him down !”

They all smiled.

“One day” added Tubbo

“For now, let’s be at peace and together !” cheered Ranboo. 

None of them ever regretted taking this decision of running away. Tommy got to be listened to and be himself, Tubbo got to work on a project and take care of his bees, Ranboo got to discover himself, the world and grow closer to the two other teens. And they were all able to work through their traumas, together.

And if one day Ghostbur stopped coming and if Tommy received a letter signed with a “W.S. aka “Big Man””, then with the determined smile that grew on the Chaos Bringer’s lips, Dream should be scared and should start counting his days because **they** were coming for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeey you made it to the end. I won't write any more on this because I think the ending was good and I'm satisfied with it. I really hope C!Techno, C!Tommy and C!Philza will talk things out in the RP too eventually. 
> 
> I'm gonna post my twitter again, for the art: https://twitter.com/Kazhig  
> and just for the art on this fanfic: https://twitter.com/i/events/1347584123012050945?s=20  
> and hope for you to have a good night/day o/


End file.
